Meeting the Family
by Beautiful Shiny People
Summary: DesmondxShaun rated for later chapters Why did he have to leave the relative comfort of the warehouse to go traversing somewhere across the world with MILES?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy watched as a tea cup was calmly placed down onto the table. The hand that had been wound around the delicate china unfurled, and calmly rested flat against the wood. Shaun peered over his glasses at the woman, gray-green eyes very flat as he tried to discern if there was any sign of a joke. Finally, the calm snapped. "_WHAT_?"

Lucy didn't flinch at the Brit's sharp voice, though she did turn to look over her shoulder to see if anyone was looking. She looked back to the Brit, pursing her mouth in slight annoyance. "The higher-ups sent me an email informing me that it's too dangerous for Desmond to stay in the States." Shaun rolled his eyes, taking a prim sip of his tea with a scowl. "So, they asked me to _tell_ you that you and Desmond are to leave the country."

The female assassin waited for Shaun to protest, but he looked tired as he let a small frown to drip at the corners of his mouth. After sighing into his cup, the Brit lifted his eyes to meet her own. "Why do _I_ have to babysit the novice?"

She took a small sip of her tea. "Because Rebecca and I are needed here to operate the Animus; it seems there's another subject the higher-ups want us to investigate."

Shaun grumbled darkly, taking off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "When should we leave?" He muttered, closing his eyes tiredly.

Lucy lifted a hand for the waiter to give them their check. She shrugged, though Shaun couldn't see it. "As soon as possible, though you two do need enough time to think of a story."

-

Shaun glowered from across the room at subject 17; he chewed at the inside of his mouth and played with the sleeve of his sweater. Why did Shaun have to leave the...relative comfort of the warehouse and go traversing around the world with..._Miles? _

Desmond was being told the gist of the email, nodding at the parts he needed to before flickering his dark eyed gaze toward the Brit.

Shaun's glare only intensified, hoping that Miles would burst into an attractive pile of novice assassin ash. Sadly, nothing happened.

Rebecca looked up from her computer, a small smile curled her mouth before she walked over to his desk. "Sooo," She began, sitting on the edge of his cluttered table. "What'cha gonna do?" The Brit ignored the black haired woman, and powered up his laptop.

"What do you mean?"

Rebecca snorted, picking up a miniature replica of Tutankhamen's death mask paper weight. She traced a finger nail over the little grooves of cheap painted metal, sticking her tongue out between her teeth. "Where are you and Des going? Ya _know_?"

Shaun tried to look over files, he really _did_, but his 'friend's' very hyper presence distracted him (like always). He looked away from the screen displaying runes and to the dark haired woman. "I'm...thinking of going back to England," He shrugged before snatching the paper weight from Rebecca's hands. "See my parents or something."

She absolutely _squealed_, jumping from her spot on his desk and tackled the poor Brit in his chair.

Lucy and Desmond looked over; Lucy wore an amused expression while Desmond snorted at the uncomfortable looking male.

Both female assassins locked eyes and shared a smirk. Rebecca lightly patted Shaun's messy hair, cooing softly. "Don't worry Shauny, Lucy and I have a _great_ cover story for you and Des~."

-"No, no no no, absolutely FUCKING _NOT_!"

"Shaun--"

"DON'T touch me, Miles!"

"Oh c'mon, Shaun, you don't have to _do_ anything."

"Oh fuck you! This is bloody ridiculous! No way in hell am I going to say--"

"Need I remind you that _both_ of your lives depend on this?"

-

The Hastings' house phone rang for an amount of 2 minutes before the pleasant voice of Martha Hastings answered. "Hello?" Shaun wanted to hang up and forget the entire thing, Templarsbe damned; but the combined glares of Lucy and Rebecca made him think otherwise.

Shaun cleared his throat, and tightened his hand around his cell. "Ah...hey mum--"

"Shaun!? Oh hello! How are you? Are you eating well?"

The Brit sighed lightly at his mother's cheerful questions, but answered them as best as he could without revealing anything. "Listen, mum...I-I met someone." He gritted his teeth at his mother's happy gasp. _Was he _that_ hopeless?_ "Yeah, um, we met at work...and I, uh, we're coming to see you guys."

"Oh dear! That's wonderful! What's his name?"

How his mother did that, the Brit would never know. Shaun closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. God, he was getting a headache. "Desmond Miles."

* * *

_Alrighty! Well, I think I'm satisfied with this. So, I've noticed the lack of pitcher!Desmond and catcher!Shaun, so I decided to remedy that. Don't get me wrong, the coupling is hot enough that either on top is great with me, but...I just think Shaun is too cute! hahaha..._

_Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Four is no time to be waking up." Desmond mumbled against the tinted windows of Rebecca's fashionably large van; ipod headphones rested loosely in his ears, unheard music bouncing off of tired eardrums.

Shaun sipped at his coffee in a daze, trying to blink away the fatigue that threatened to close his lids for a few hours; his body was yelling at him for all of the sleepless nights he had put in during the time of Desmond's animus sessions. "At least you fell asleep." The music was grating slightly on the Brit's nerves, but he was far too tired to snap at the novice to _turn the bloody thing off_.

Rebecca changed lanes, following the signs pointing toward John Kennedy Airport. Lucy began to get out their tickets (_Like a good little mother. _Shaun thought sourly); her blonde hair was hidden by a dark brown wig, and when she turned behind in her seat to hand him, and the slightly comatose Desmond the plane tickets, her blue eyes were disguised by green contacts. The normally black haired woman in front scratched at the bright pink mo'hawk wig she had chosen. Her own contact covered eyes flickered up to the mirror. "You gonna be okay, Shaun?"

The Brit felt slightly bad at the harsh words he had shared with the two women over the week, finally realizing that...well, he may never see them again if they had to switch locations due to Templars. Shaun cleared his throat, disliking the taste of the coffee in his mouth, wishing for a tooth brush. "Of course I'm going to be fine...why do you ask?"

The dark van parked, the breaks squeaking lightly as they stopped. Rebecca hopped out of the van, the mo'hawk moving from side to side. She gave him a large smile as he got out; her hands rested on her hips. "I dunno, you just look like someone kicked your puppy. I think that you're sad because you're going to be leaving my beautiful face!" Behind the Brit, Lucy was shaking Desmond awake. He groaned and tried to swat her hand away. Shaun rolled his eyes and grabbed his laptop bag, swinging it over his shoulder, and grimacing at the coffee drink he held in his hand.

"As if I'm sad that I'll be leaving this place."

"I'll miss you too, Shaun."

**_A few hours later_**

Desmond was bored; although the relatively attractive flight attendant was clearly flirting with him, the moody pile of moodyness sitting beside him was causing the novice assassin to grump in his own seat. Shaun was practically _pounding_ on the keys of his laptop, making the drink he had bought earlier to shake on the unstable tray.

The novice bit at the free granola bar the flight attendant had given him (it was his fourth one), and read over Shaun's shoulder. Dark eyes zoomed over the Italian the Brit was translating; he blinked and poked the screen. "You forgot a letter."

Shaun stopped typing, adjusted his glasses and took the granola from Desmond. "Hey!" The historian shoved the snack into his mouth, going back to his translations.

Desmond sunk into his chair, glaring at a slumbering fat man across the plane aisle. "British bitch."

Shaun hated making himself stay up; his eyes itched from behind his glasses, causing a small, uncomfortable groan to leave his mouth.

The _annoying_ flight attendant that had constantly been 'checking up' on the passengers (namely Desmond) smiled when she handed the novice his complementary pillow, holding Miles' gaze a bit _too_ long.

The Brit pouted lightly, closing his laptop with a click. He didn't care! Let the bloody idiot join the fucking mile high club! Said novice mumbled something in he sleep, causing the tired historian to roll his eyes. _Hopefully he won't go all 'bleeding effect' and kill everyone..._ Except maybe the flight attendant...

Shaun snorted, opening the blind on their window, looking across the night sky. He rested his head on his hand, eyes drooping tiredly. _I wonder what mum and dad will think..._

London's international airport teemed with people from all over; Desmond grunted when he was elbowed in the gut by a rapidly talking Hispanic man, and he winced with a tired, _bitchy_ Shaun 'accedentally' stepped on his foot.

The Brit yawned loudly, grabbing his wrist to tug him toward the packed gates. Desmond hummed lightly, threading their fingers together to pull off the whole 'they're so totally together' look. His 'boyfriend' didn't look too pleased.

Shaun flushed, a scowl dipping his lips; grey-green eyes swept over the crowd of multi-coloured faces, stopping on a trio who were jumping for their attention.

The Brit let go of Desmond's hand, walking swiftly to a short-woman who wrapped him in a tight hug. A little girl of probably four tugged at Shaun's hand, causing a bright smile to light up his face. Desmond blinked, feeling a flush run through his frame before he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his white hoodie. He strode over to the trio, a fumbled greeting falling out of his mouth.

Shaun held the little girl; two pairs of gray-green landed on the novice, and the historian sighed. "...erm, Christy, mum, dad..." Desmond had yet to fully notice the hulking mass of a man standing behind Shaun's pleasant looking mother. The Brit pointed nonchalantly to Desmond. "This is Desmond Miles, my--"

"Oh Shauny's little boyfriend!" The woman clapped her hands in delight, enveloping the unsuspecting novice in a tight hug. She pulled back, smiling cheekily, light brown eyes sparkling. "I'm Martha Hastings, Shaun's mother. Oh, you're a handsome one aren't you?!"

Desmond choked back laughter, shooting a glance at his 'boyfriend'; Shaun looked ready to drop-kick his mother, and then run crying in embarrassment.

Martha gestured to her husband, "This is Shaun's father, Charles."

Charles Hastings was a giant of a man; light brown-red hair covered his head, and gray-green eyes rested under darker brown coloured eyebrows. He held out a large hand, clasping Desmond's into a quick, arm breaking shake. He turned to his son, a small frown dipping one side of his mouth. "You said that you two met at work?" He had a light Scottish brogue, and his words were almost growled.

Shaun switched the little girl to his other hip, and rolled his eyes. He moved a bit closer to the novice, who stood wide eyed under his father's scrutinizing gaze (seemingly unaware that he had _same _disbelieving face.) "_Yes_, Dad."

"He looks like you picked him up from a bar."

The little girl in Shaun's arms began to poke his shoulder. "You never introduce _me, _Uncle Shaun!" The Brit laughed a bit, and turned to his 'boyfriend', ignoring his father's comment. Desmond flashed the little girl a bright smile, noting that she and Shaun looked very much alike.

Shaun smiled a tiny bit at the novice, mentally thanking him for being so calm around his family. "Desmond, this is my niece Christy; Christy this is Desmond."

Christy wrinkled her nose a little bit, sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth. "You're boyfriend, riight~?"

Desmond did laugh this time, ruffling the little girl's brown pig-tailed hair. "Yup!"

Martha grabbed hold of her husband's giant paw, pulling him lightly; she looked at her son, granddaughter, and (she would make this happen) _future _son-in-law. "Shauny, let's go get your bags before it becomes too crowded."

The two assassins followed the older couple; Christy filled the silent air between her uncle and his 'boyfriend' by talking about the baby chickens her class were raising. She skipped between the two, holding both of their hands. "I don't start Primary School until next September though."

Desmond hummed, eyes scanning the crowd of people; dark eyes stuck to a pair of men who glowed a bright red. He stopped, glancing at the corner of his eye to the historian. Christy turned, her brows furrowing in confusion. Desmond smiled lightly and squatted down to her height. "Hey, why don't you go help your grandma and grandpa with our bags? Shaun and I'll catch up." The little girl narrowed her eyes before she turned and skipped off to the baggage claim.

Shaun frowned, crossing his arms infront of his chest. "What's wrong?" Desmond's eyes flickered toward the pair of men, moving close to the historian.

"I know you can't see it, but those guys are glowing red." Shaun looked over the novice's shoulder, trained gaze locking onto the men.

One looked from his conversation; Shaun felt a chill run down his spine, knowing that the man had noticed there was something _off_ about them. The two men stood from the table and began to make their way through the crowd.

Desmond felt the historian tense; the bleeding effect caused his senses to heighten, and he could make out the silent footfalls of the men's expensive leather shoes.

The Brit tightened his hand into a fist, mind briefly flashing to the ball point pen he had in his pocket. He knew that he could do a bit of damage with the writing utensil. The men were barely five feet away from the two assassins; Shaun began to reach for the pen, but Desmond, it seemed had other ideas.

Scarred lips pressed against his own, taking the Brit by suprise. Gray-green eyes went wide as he was pulled closer to Miles than he had _ever_ wanted to be. From over the novice's shoulder, Shaun could see the two men pull a slightly disgusted face, and move away.

Desmond let go of the sputtering Brit, sighing lightly in relief. Shaun pushed him away, wiping his mouth on his sweater sleeve. "W-w-what the FUCK was THAT?!"

The novice flushed, "I panicked!"

"Oh! So apparently whenever you 'panic', you snog the first fucking thing infront of you?!"

"Hey..." Both men turned to see Christy, her gray-green eyes wide. She held an overstuffed bag of clothes to her chest; Martha and Charles were further back, holding different suitcases. Martha wore an amused expression, while Charles wore a fatherly disgusted mask. "You just wanted to get rid of me so you could kiss!"

_Shit...I'm terribly sorry that this took so long. I haven't been feeling well for the past few weeks, and when I finally get off my lazy ass to write something, it turns to crap. _sigh_ well, hope you like Shaun's mummy, daddy, and his niece, Christy! They're loosely based off of my own family members. Shaun's sister is even better though. HAHA. _

_Please review!_


End file.
